


Creamed Corn

by Bagelcoomer



Category: Ultraman (Manga 2019)
Genre: Dry Humping, Gender-neutral Reader, Making Out, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelcoomer/pseuds/Bagelcoomer
Summary: Red gets too excited.
Relationships: Red (Ultraman)/ Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Creamed Corn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrisoPage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisoPage/gifts).



> Super short drabble for iriso-page based on an ask I saw on their blog

One meets many different sorts at bars, especially ones run by aliens. If you wanted to find someone unique to bring home for the evening, you knew exactly where to go. 

This steamy night you found yourself making out with the hulking figure that was the Red king, mashing your lips against his and grinding against his lap. His large hands groped your ass as he bit your lips while you moaned, his breath hot against your face.

“Do you wanna be inside me?” you gasped, grabbing the hem of your shirt and tossing it over your head before returning to back to the aggressive kissing.

“Fuck yes,” he growls, grinding his erection against you.

“Are you thinking about how tight I’ll be?” you tease.

You reach between your bodies and squeeze his crotch, and he lets out a sudden loud whine, aggressively thrusting into your hand while twitching. You’re confused until you feel a wet spot against your hand, and when you remove it the stain on the front of his shorts gives you all you need to know.

“Did you just…?”

Red snaps out of orgasmic haze as his relief fades to embarrassment when he realizes what just happened.

“I… ah shit. Sorry.”

He scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as you settle beside on him the bed, the disappointment evident on your face.

“It’s fine. Accidents happen I guess.”

“You make it sound like I pissed my pants.”

You snort, playfully shoving him in the shoulder.

“Hey, I haven’t finished yet. You don’t need your dick to get the job done.”

Red smirks as he pushes you down against the bed, gripping the hem of your pants.

“Would oral suffice?”

“Yes please.”

Soon your pants and underwear join the rest of your clothes on the floor, and you’ve completely forgotten about the previous mishap almost entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write more :D


End file.
